


Untitled

by Josey (cestus)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-24
Updated: 2012-05-24
Packaged: 2017-11-05 22:43:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/411814
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cestus/pseuds/Josey
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Definitions vary</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled

Mikoto was a Uchiha, as much as her husband, as much as her father had been. On her coming of age she'd been taken to the shrine and shown the scrolls, and when her sharingan activated she'd returned to read them again, this time through blood-tinted eyes.

So when the nurse handed her a tiny blanket-wrapped form, when the doctor nodded his approval and ticked the chart, and when her best friend looked at her with joy and said, "Another boy! Hey, you've got an heir and a spare," she knew with excruciating agony just how exact that statement was.


End file.
